


Intoxicating

by stellecraft



Series: Strippers [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis and d'Artagnan get drugged, Drugs, the boys take care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Strippers Aramis and d'Artagnan have created a new piece for their bartender boyfriends in honor of their one-year anniversary. Unfortunately, their night doesn't go as planned.





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Stormfire gave me the idea that got me back into the Musketeers. I am forever grateful.

       Aramis danced their new routine with d’Artagnan. They had chosen the new song Despactio and kept the routine under wraps from everyone. Even Athos and Porthos didn’t know. It was supposed to be a surprise for their one-year anniversary and incorporated everything their two lovers loved them doing. Aramis chuckled under his breath as he watched Athos during one of the twirls on his pole. D’Artagnan was entertaining the crowd with a strip show. When d’Artagnan moved back just in a tiny man thong Aramis stepped up and d’Artagnan threw himself into a twirl on the pole.

       The music stopped to cheers when both men approached center again. It was ladies night so they finished with a kiss getting catcalls from the ladies present. Aramis could feel d’Artagnan smiling into the kiss. When he pulled away he ran his fingers through Aramis’ hair before he began to collect the money that was on the stage. Aramis shot a glance at Porthos as he collected money as well and smirked as he saw Porthos adjust himself slightly.

       Aramis took the robe the stagehand was offering it and draped it over himself following d’Artagnan into their dressing room.

       “Did you see Athos’ face. He looked like he was having trouble deciding if he wanted to pull us off the stage or ravish us right there.” D’Artagnan was practically spinning in circles he was so excited. Aramis ran his hand down the younger man’s back.

       “I caught Porthos adjusting himself at the end.” Both men looked up as there was a knock on their door. Athos and Porthos wouldn’t knock, just come stomping in. d’Artagnan pulled the robe tighter around him and opened the door. One of the new bartenders was standing there with a tray. He held it out and d’Artagnan took the drinks.

       “Thank you.” The man walked off with a small smile. D’Artagnan sipped at his drink as Aramis took his from his hand. The new guy was fine just a little bit creepy towards some of the female dancers. Treville only had him working the nights they had only male dancers. He was on probation as well. One more comment would have him fired.

 

* * *

 

 

       Flea looked over at d’Artagnan and Aramis. The two of them had reported for their next dance but something was off. Flea urgently flipped the light for the dancers after them and took another look at d’Artagnan. Taking a step closer, as close as the cable on her damn headset would allow her she got a look at his eyes. His pupils were blown wide. She sent one of her stagehands running for Athos or Porthos and yanked off her headset. She gripped Aramis and turned him towards her. His pupils were blown wide as well. With efficient moves she got them both sitting in chairs and got her headset back on.

       “We have a code red emergency. Pull all of Aramis and d’Artagnan’s dances for the night and get Ninon up her now.” She knew security would be able to hear her through their headsets. Code red meant that someone had been drugged and was normally called with patrons. Her stagehand was back with Athos and the man was kneeling in front of d’Artagnan, cupping the man’s face in his hands. Aramis’ eyes were closed and Flea swore under her breath.

       “Athos…”

       “I’m taking them home.”

       “They need to be taken to a hospital to get a work up.” Ninon had arrived with two of her security guards.

       “I’ll have my private doctor come and do the work up. Is their dressing room locked down?” Ninon nodded and handed Athos two bags. She helped d’Artagnan up and Athos helped Porthos to his feet. They led them out the back door, not even bothering to get them out of their stage outfits, and into Athos’ car.

       “Athos I’ll send Porthos home as soon as I get in another bartender.” Treville was standing at the door of the club. “Take care of them please.” Athos nodded tightly and started the car.

 

* * *

 

 

       Porthos burst through the doors to the penthouse he shared with Athos, Aramis, d’Artagnan, and Athos’ brother. He didn’t bother dropping his stuff, just shoved his way into the bedroom. Lemay was finishing drawing blood from Aramis, the man’s eyes closed. Both Aramis and d’Artagnan were on the bed, stripped down and in comfortable flannel pants. Athos was off to the side holding d’Artagnan’s hand.

       “Lemay do you have any idea what this is?” Lemay turned with a small smile.

       “It looks like GHB. Athos got them to me within an hour so I should be able to tell you what it was exactly. I’ll rush the blood.” Lemay packed up and left. Athos looked up from under his eyelashes, rubbing d’Artagnan’s hand gently.

       “Lemay gave them both a sedative to help them sleep it off. Did you notice if they got anything to drink tonight?”

       “I didn’t make them anything. The new guy nipped off with a tray of drinks for the dancers and a quick smoke but I didn’t think that it was anything out of the ordinary. I doubt Aramis and d’Artagnan would drink something from him. D’Artagnan was saying something about how he gave him the creeps.”

       “If he thought it was from us he might have. Were any of the other dancers affected?”

       “Just Aramis and d’Artagnan. Ninon is looking at video footage but hadn’t seen anything by the time I left.” Porthos settled into the bed next to Aramis and pulled him tight against him. Athos did the same with d’Artagnan.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan watched the security footage with clenched fists. Just before he had knocked on their door the creep of the new bartender had dropped something in the two drinks he had left on the tray. D’Artagnan watched himself open the door and take the drinks before the door closed.

       He and Aramis were still a bit fuzzy on what happened. Lemay had assured them this was normal, that GHB had an amnesiac effect on some people. He remembered the special dance he and Aramis had prepared and he remembered waking up to a very concerned Athos and Porthos. He had sat still as Lemay had looked him and Aramis over then demanded answers from his lovers.

       “Do you want to press charges d’Artagnan?” d’Artagnan looked up at his uncle.

       “Do we know why?”

       “I honestly haven’t even clued him into the fact that we know what he did yet. He has his weekly appraisal meeting in an hour.” D’Artagnan rubbed his eyes. Porthos was at home with Aramis, the other dancer refused to go anywhere near the club currently. D’Artagnan was only there because he knew his uncle needed him to decide if he wanted to press charges. Athos’ hands were heavy on d’Artagnan’s shoulders, a steadying presence.

       “I want to see his face when the police lead him out in cuffs.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Athos opened the door to his penthouse as he shook his hand and escorted d’Artagnan inside. He had squarely punched the new, now former, bartender hard enough to leave an impression in his signet ring. The cop who had escorted the man out in cuffs had taken a look at the cut in the shape of the ring and whistled. He hadn’t said anything as he escorted the man out but Athos could tell he wasn’t going to get in trouble.

       D’Artagnan moved ahead and entered the bedroom. When Athos entered he found a dazed Aramis in Porthos’ arms and d’Artagnan resting his head against the bigger man’s thigh. Porthos was stroking one hair through d’Artagnan’s hair as he used to other to gentle Aramis though his subspace. Athos settled on the bed and rested a hand on Aramis shoulder.

       “He asked me just to hold him and went down on his own.” Porthos’ voice was quiet. “Poor one just needed a bit of a rest from what I could gather.”

       “The man who did this to them thought he would get our shifts if we were out service dealing with these two.”

       “Is he dealt with?”

       “I watched them lead him out in cuffs myself. The idiot didn’t even realize that he had drugged Treville’s nephew. He just wanted back on nights with female dancers.” Porthos eyed Athos scuffed knuckles with a smile.

       “Seems like you got a good punch in at least.” Athos grinned, all teeth.

       “He’s got a nice mark in the shape of my signet ring on his jawbone.” Athos traced a hand down d’Artagnan’s back and smiled as d’Artagnan arched into the touch. Neither of the two dancers felt up to sex recently but Athos and Porthos had agreed that they would wait until the end of time for these two. D’Artagnan moved to straddle Athos’ lap and pulled Athos into a kiss.

       “What did we ever do to deserve you?” Porthos let out a quiet laugh.

       “Love I could ask the same question about what Athos and I did to deserve you and Aramis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
